Koenma's Mystake A Time in the Past
by Kuro-Hana
Summary: Every century koenma randomly chooses to grant a human a wish. he chooses a 15 year old girl. when he goes to pay her a visit to let her know that she is gonna be granted one wish she wishes to live her past life. Koenma hears and grants her her wish but
1. Default Chapter

Betty (me): This is my first fanfic so uhhh.....

Odell (Kim): Why did I have to be Kim? Why not Neko?

Betty (me): Because it's my fanfic and you didn't add me to yours till like the 10th chapter!

Jencine: You should be lucky that you're even in it

Jenice: YEAH! I mean look! We're not in it yet!

Betty (me): -- ; ------ Lookey! Sweat drop.....I think.....

Chapter One: The Beginning

"Well I guess I have to choose one human again to grant them their wish..." Koenma says as he turns on his screen and it starts to go through all the humans and slowly picking less and less as it chooses the perfect human to grant their wish.

"Ummm...Koenma, why is it again that you have to grant a wish to a human? George, Koenma's Ogre asked.

"Well you see, it's a tradition that once every century I pick out a human and grant then their wish, no matter what it is..."

"But Koenma, why if the wish for something like to rule the world or something like that?"

"That won't happen. My screen chooses the perfect person that won't be so greedy that they would wish for something like that. Also there are some rules to this wishing thing. So if they wished for something like that it would only happen in their one of their dreams or it just wont their wish simply won't be granted. Now go and get my blanky, its nap time for me" Koenma says as he gets out of his seat and goes lays down on a small bed his size next to his desk.

Meanwhile on Earth

"Wake up, wake up Suki. Its time for school" Suki's mom, a light skinned woman with black hair tries to wake up her daughter. "I'm awake, I'm awake." Suki, a girl with long golden brown hair and honey colored eyes makes her way to the bathroom to brushes her teeth and takes a shower. As she comes out of her bathroom all dressed and ready for school only combing her long hair her phone rings. "Hello?" Suki picks up the phone and answers it "Suki?" a girl answers

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"This is Kim..." Kim is Suki's best friend.

"Oh hey Kim! What's up? Why'd ya call me so early?" Suki asks

"I'm a come over so that we could walk together to school. I have got some news for you!"

"Aight, I'm all ready so ill meet ya upfront or at your house cuz i'm leaving right now."

"Okay." answers Kim hanging up the phone.

Suki puts on her shoes and grabs her bag with her books. She puts on her head phones and takes her walkman playing a mix cd. She turns it on and puts it on so high that she can't hear anyone. She makes her way down the stairs and out the door. She starts to walk up the street.

"Hey Suki! Over here!" A girl with black hair with red highlights and her head filled with braids crosses the street and heads towards Suki. "Suki, hey Suki..."

Suki doesn't notice Kim until she stands right in front of her. "Oh hey Kim, hold up." Suki takes off her head phones and puts the song that she was listening to on pause. "So, what's the news that you wanted to tell me about?"

"Well, I think that there are going to be 4 new students at school today." says Kim excitedly

"Why ya think?"

"Well because 4 boys just moved right next to me. They seemed like teenagers. I didn't get a good glimpse at their faces though. All I know is that there's one really tall one with orange hair, One really short one with what seems to be black hair but it looks real dark blue and 2 average tall ones one with black greasy hair and one with perfect red long hair. That's what I could make out of them. So anyways what cha doing today after school?"

" Well I was thinking of just going home and put the music in my room real loud and just fall asleep with it on but I guess all go over your house. My mom is leaving on vacation today at twelve." says Suki in a depressed voice.

"Yo Suki, really what's up with you? Don't tall me you getting depressed again? Yo seriously you be getting depressed for no reason at all! Ya really gotta learn to have fun and deal with your problems later or just forget about them and live your life." says Kim in a concerned voice.

All Suki does is exhale and continuous to listen to her music. They both stop at a corner store and buy two blueberry muffins and two orange juices for each of them. They eat their 'breakfast' before they get to school. They notice a big group of girls by the basketball court screaming and yelling. "There probably trying to get a date with Hoshi, why aren't you over there Kim? Don't you like him too?" Suki says just playing around.

"Yeah but..." replies Suki with a dreamy voice.

"...but what?"

"Do you think he'll ever notice me? I mean come on there are way prettier girls that me that he is probably interested in." Kim starts going into her dream land and trips in a crack on the ground.

"Hey you ok?" says a boy with black greasy hair combed back as he makes his way to Kim and helps her up.

"Oh, uh thank you he" says Kim with an embarrassed look on her face. She looks up to find that that's one of the boys that moved next to her. "Hey! Aren't you one of the boys that just moved next to me into a brown and yellow house?" she asks. Suki hadn't noticed that Kim had tripped and fallen and so she just kept on walking into the school.

"Yeah, and you must be that girl that was spying on us as we moved in" the boy says and chuckles a bit. "Anyways my name is Yusuke Urameshi, just call me Yusuke"

"My name is Aiko Kim. My friends call me Kim and..." Kim looks around for Suki but Suki was already entering the school "Oh snap! I'll talk to you later Yusuke, my friend kind of left me flat and i'm a be late. Bye!" Kim starts to run into the school and over to Suki. Suki begins to take off her headphones and turns off her walkman. She puts away her walkman and heads towards her locker.

"Hey Suki, why did ya leave me flat over there?" Kim asks Suki

"Leave ya flat? How could I have left ya flat when the whole time you were walking next to me?" Suki replies with a confused look on her face.

"Never mind...Anyways I met one of the new kids. The one with the black greasy hair, well his name is Yusuke Urameshi." says Kim as they both open their lockers at the same time as they put all their books in their lockers. It's a Friday so they don't have to do any work. "I was going to introduce you to him but, you left me flat and so I had to end my conversation with him and catch up with YOU!"

"Huh? Oh yeah whatever..." Suki wasn't paying that much attention. She was thinking to herself "What is wrong with me? Why am I so depressed? This isn't me, why aren't I happy? Why?" Suki keeps thinking to herself as she takes her bag and closes her locker.

"You aren't paying any attention to me are you?" Kim says in a mad tone

"Hey Suki, Kim!" a muscular short haired boy walks up to Kim and Suki. "What's the news for today Kim?"

"..." Kim just stays staring at him. As she is about to respond she opens her mouth and no words come out. She starts entering her dream world as she melts.

"Hey Hoshi. News is that we are having four new students today." Suki tells Hoshi trying to save Kim the embarrassment.

"Well I've met one of them already. His name is Kurama and I do not like him one bit. Anyways I'm a go to homeroom now before Im late. You two should do the same. Talk to ya laters." Hoshi starts to walk away and enters room 101. That's Mr. Roberts's class. He's the chemistry teacher.

"Why didn't you let me tell him the news Suki?"

"Well for one thing you were melting, second you entered your little dream world and third I was saving ya the embarrassment of him seeing you drooling." Suki takes out a tissue to hand it to Kim, as she does a necklace of hers with a gem falls out of her bag. "Here ya go Kim, clean ya self up"

"Hey what's that?" Kim takes the tissue cleans off her drool and picks up the necklace that fell from Suki's bag. "Ooh this is a nice necklace, it has a gem. Where ya get it Suki?"

"I've had it since I was small; I don't remember were I got it though." Suki starts to think to herself again "Come to think of it, not even my mom knows where it came from. All she knows is that I've always had it with me. Maybe my dad left it with me before he died or something. Don't know. Hopefully I'll find out. Someday, someday."

Kim closes her locker and they both go to their homeroom, which happened to be right across room 101. Their room was room 112, Mrs.Leitsteins class. The Algebra teacher. Suki usually just called her the math teacher. She didn't really understand why they couldn't just call the classes' math class, science class, E.L.A. and history class. They had to come up with all these new classes such as chemistry class and algebra class, college algebra, geometry and so on. She didn't really care anyways. As long as she got ok or good grades she was ok. Suki would usually doze off in class. Ever since she started High School she lost much interest in school. She started getting depressed and stuff. She's managed to get through school and life in one piece though, so shell be alright. Anyways, as they enter their homeroom the bell rings. "Oh look, little Suki and Miss Kim actually made it on time today. What a Miracle!" a girl with short red hair says from the front of the room.

"Oh please Jasmine, the only Miracle here is the fact that no one has died by looking at your ugly face." Kim says sticking up for herself.

"Lookey here! Kim is trying to diss me with something that they dissed her with. How cute." Jasmine says with that annoying preppy voice of hers.

"Oh shut the fuck up already Jasmine. You act like the whole world revolves around you and ya think that ya look better than everyone else. See the key words are 'act' and 'think' so sorry to break it down for you but that means that 1. Its doesn't and 2. Look at you, ewww." Suki tells Jasmine with an attitude. As soon as she finishes her sentence the whole class starts to oooooh as usual when a fight starts to form.

"Girls please, take your seats so that I could take attendance now." says Mrs.Leitsteins. So the Girls take their seats as Mrs.Leitsteins takes attendance.

"Yo Suki, thanks for the back-up" Kim whispers to Suki

"Suki Ichi"

"Present" says Suki and then whispers back to Kim "You're Welcome, besides you know I don't like her either." Mrs.Leitsteins finishes taking attendance and a tall orange haired boy walks into the room.

"Umm...I'm new here and I was wondering where room 101, Mr. Roberts's room is?" The tall ugly orange hair boy asks Mrs.Leitsteins but before she could answer he introduces himself. "By the way my name is Kuwabara."

"Nice to meet you Kuwabara, Mr. Roberts's room is right across." answerers Mrs.Leitsteins

"Thank You" Kuwabara leaves the room and goes to Mr. Roberts's room.

"Ewww, that boy is ugly!" Jasmine says

"Hells yeah" all the girls in the class respond. The bell rings and its time for everyone to get to their classes.

"I'll see ya later Suki. I got 'chemistry'"

"Aight Kim. I get to stay in here. I'm glad it's Friday and we don't have to do any work at all." Suki fold her arms on her desk and puts her head on them. She slowly starts to doze off as the rest of the students enter the class. She starts to think "Wonder why my life is like this. I've heard that people have past lives and the past tends to repeat itself. I wonder how my past life was like. It probably was better and more exciting. But since the past tends to repeat itself it probably was as boring as my life is today. Can't help but wonder really. I could only imagine." Suki continuous to think as her eyes close.

"Hey Suki guess what!" a voice interrupts Suki for a moment "Wake up sleepy head; I want to introduce you to the four new kids" a blonde boy stands in front of Suki's desk getting her attention.

"Lee, can't you see I'm thinking here! What do you want?" Suki says in a 'why the fuck did it have to be you' sort of way.

"Well I'm showing the new kids around the school. This is Kuwabara" he introduces Kuwabara. The ugly orange haired tall white skinned kid that had walked in earlier trying to find Mr. Roberts room which happened to be the room right across from this her homeroom. "This is Yusuke" the boy with greasy hair that Kim had met before.

"Hey, nice to meet ya Suki. I like your eyes, reminds me of honey. In fact why don't you come over today and we could have some honey if ya know what I mean." Yusuke says behind a pervert.

Suki gives him the dirtiest look and then says "Thanks for complimenting my on my eyes, I would have smacked you already if this wasn't your first day at school. So you are just lucky, but next time you won't be at all." Yusuke gets a little scared and gets a little uncomfortable. You could tell by the look on his face.

" This is Kurama" Lee introduces Kurama, a good looking' boy with long red hair, not so long but long, and deep green eyes in which you could loose yourself in.

"Nice to meet you Suki" he says with his handsome voice.

"...and this is Hiei" Lee shows Suki Hiei who was shorter than she was, well shorter than mostly everyone and had black hair or very dark blue spiked up hair. Suki couldn't make out what color it was. She new it was either one of the very darkest blues or black like her moms hair.

"Hey!" Suki says to Hiei very happily "you're actually shorter than me! Finally I am not the shortest person in this school!" then Suki starts to giggle a bit. Hiei just looks at her angrily and doesn't say anything. Then he just looks away.

"So?" Lee asks

"So what?"

"Are you going to come with me and show them around the school?"

"Please do! We would love to have a beautiful girl show us around!" Kuwabara says and Yusuke agrees with him.

"oO umm uh, let me just ask the teacher..." Suki gets up and walks towards the teacher making throwing up faces as she tries to forget that ugly Kuwabara had just called her beautiful and seemed like he had a crush on her. "Ewww! That is so disgusting! Kuwabara has a crush on me! No! Disgusting!" "Mrs. Leitstein, could I go with Lee to show the new kids around the school?" Suki hopes she says no and makes faces that say 'say no say no!', but Mrs.Leistein doesn't even look up at Suki and says

"Well since you were on time today for school you could go ahead."

"Great!" Lee, Yusuke and Kuwabara say at the same time loudly. Then they look at each other with a look that says 'she's mines back off'.

"Lets go" Suki says as she grabs her bag and goes out the door. So they start showing the boys around the school, well at least Lee is. Suki is just daydreaming about her past life and how she thinks I could be. Then she starts to think about the boys swimming team, how sexy Hoshi's body is when he has no shirt on. Suki snaps back into reality. "Hey, are any of you thinking about joining the swimming team? Or any other sport?" she asks.

"I'll join the swimming team if you'll be my coach :)" Yusuke says with a cheesy smile on his face.

smack Suki slaps him for being perverted.

"Ha! That's what you get Urameshi!" Kuwabara says laughing at Yusuke

"Oh shut up Kuwabaka!"

"What did you call me Urameshi?"

"You herd me!" Yusuke and Kuwabara start to argue and call each other names while everyone else looks at stares at them. Then they notice that everyone is staring at them so they stop arguing and all is quiet.

"HN, bakas" Hiei says breaking the silence. (Did you ever notice that Hiei is always breaking the silence?)

"Anyways..." Lee continuous to show them around. Suki starts to think and go into her own little world again. "...right Suki? Suki? Hello earth to Suki"

"Oh sorry yeah whatever." Suki snaps back into reality but still doesn't pay much attention.

"Hey Suki!" Hoshi come up from down the hallway up to Suki "Aren't you suppose to be in class?" He notices Lee and the new student. Well actually he notices Kurama. He obviously doesn't like Kurama. "Hey Lee and you guys" He says giving Kurama a dirty look.

"Hey Hoshi can I speak to you for a moment...Over there" Suki puts her bag down (if you haven't guessed already, Suki's bag is a small backpack of hers which can be used as a purse or backpack)

End of chapter one

Odell (Kim): Who the freak is Hoshi?

Jenice & Jencine: Your old crush from Bolden...giggle

Odell (Kim): Betty!

Betty (me): Anyways please review! starts running away from Odell


	2. Chapter Two: Trouble Commences

Betty (me): Action in this chapter!

Odell: OMG! Betty I seriously think you fight too much!

Jencine: Hey! At least in this chapter she beats up someone that deserves it

Odell (Kim): but I don't even know the girl in real life and I want her to get fucked up?! That's so fucked up....

Jenice: Oh shut up and go catch Hiei before he leaves again

Hiei: dam Onna! Why must you rat me out like that!

Odell (Kim): Hiei!!!!! tackles him

Chapter 2: The Trouble Commences

"Well aright Suki, sure" Suki quickly pulls Hoshi into a room. Luckily the room was empty. She takes her bag with her and the gem falls out. She quickly picks it up and puts it on so that it won't fall off anymore. Hiei as soon as he saw the necklace he opened his eyes widely and started to stare at it. Suki then enters the room with Hoshi. "Whoa Suki, I never new you liked me this much, seriously."

Suki gives Hoshi a dirty look and then starts to talk. "You know what, just be quiet. I pulled ya in here to ask ya something. I saw the dirty look you gave Kurama, what's your problem with him?"

"Well it's just that it's not fair! I'm the only babe magnet in this school and he comes and goes stealing all the girls. He acts like he could get any girl that he wanted."

Suki looks at him with a face that says 'that's it' and they start to argue on how stupid that is and so on.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door

"Oh, I can't hear them clearly! What are they conversing on?" Lee says with his ear on the door.

"Kurama..." Hiei says in a low voice

"Yes Hiei"

Yusuke and Kuwabara started arguing on who would get Suki and so they weren't paying much attention on what was going on.

"Did you see what she had; she must be the one..."

"Yes, she must be, but to make sure we must follow her. She even looks exactly like you know who." Kurama says also with a low voice.

Still in the room

"Seriously Hoshi! You are really stuck up! What's wrong can't help it if there's actually someone that is as good looking as you! Maybe even better!" Suki and Hoshi continue to argue

"Hey! Why are you on his side do you like him or something 'cuz that would sure explain a lot!" Hoshi folds his arms on his chest as he waits for a respond from Suki.

"Hey, maybe if I say that I do like him Hoshi will get mad. Then when he finds out that I actually don't like him he'll have to feel stupid and he'll probably learn a lesson out of it all. But what if he's so stupid that he won't learn crap and will still think that I like Kurama? O well it's worth a shot." Suki stays quiet as she thinks. The she breaks the silence saying "Actually, I do happen to have a crush on Kurama, is there a problem with that Hoshi?"

"Are you serious?" Hoshi says as he falls to the floor (anime fall)

"Yup, in fact he's my boyfriend!" Suki didn't know what she just said. "What did I just say? Kurama my boyfriend! Yeah he's cute and all but how am I going to be able to prove this to Hoshi? He is going to ask questions and stuff. I can't believe the mess that I just got myself into! I have to start thinking before I say anything, also before I act."

Lee opens the door as soon as he herd the word 'boyfriend come out of Suki's mouth. "Your boyfriend!" Lee and Hoshi say at the same time.

"Oh shit. I should have known stalker boy would be eavesdropping on my conversation with Hoshi. He is such the jealous type. What did I just get myself into now? I am so screwed up. I'm probably going to have to make Kurama my boyfriend now. But what if he says no? But then again if he says yes? I don't like him like that, I think." Suki breaks the silence once again "Lee... have you been eavesdropping on my conversation with Hoshi? 'Cuz if you were well let's just say that a little promise that I promised you will be broken. Suki had promised him that at the end of the school year that she would kiss him. The thing is she never said where (for those of you that are thinking perverted, shame on you!).

"Umm no, I wasn't eavesdropping I was just umm. The door flew open and I fell in." Lee says panicked.

Suki walked out of the room as Lee and Hoshi followed. Then suddenly Hoshi yells out to Suki "Well, well, well then prove it!" he wants Suki to prove that Kurama is really her boyfriend.

"I'll prove it to you later, right now I have to go to the office and call my mom to see when she's coming back from vacation." Quick thinking Suki. I just hope that Hoshi doesn't actually ask Kurama if I'm really his girl. What did you get yourself into this time? It was only suppose to be a joke! What the hell." Suki starts walking away from the boys and as soon as she turns the corner she starts walking faster and faster. She opens the door to the girl's bathroom while looking at the floor thinking. She happened to bump herself into someone, and out of all the people it could have been.

"Watch where you're going! Oh look who it is? Little Suki" It happened to be Jasmine but Suki didn't pay much attention to her. In fact Suki didn't notice that she was talking to her. "Hey, don't you ignore me!" Jasmine grabs Suki by the shoulders and turns her around.

Suki gets mad as she notices that it was Jasmine that had touched her so she pushes her. The boys turn the corner and see Jasmine and Suki as the fight commences.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Suki yells out to Jasmine real pissed.

"Look at you now, screaming at me? Oh no" Jasmine pushes Suki back.

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Suki punches jasmine in the face and she falls to the floor and Suki gets on top of her. The boys rush to separate them but at that instant the bell rings to change classes and all the students make a big circle around them two. All Jasmine does is scream as Suki keeps hitting her. Only Kurama and Kuwabara make it through the crowd and separate them. "What the?" Suki notices her hands sucking some sort of white cloud out of jasmine and that's where they get separated. Only Kurama noticed. Suki tried to get free out of Kurama's grasp but she couldn't. Kurama brought her outside and sat her down on a bench. Suki just looked at her hands. "What the hell was that? It was like I was stealing her soul or her energy. What could that have been? My first fight in 2 years and this is what happens?"

"Hey you ok?" Kurama asks worried

"What was that?" Suki says not paying any attention to Kurama

"What was what?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention did ya say something?" Suki says

"I asked if you were alright" Kurama responds with a smile. All Suki could do is stare at his deep green eyes and get lost in them.

"Wow, he has real nice eyes, wait! snap out of it Suki!" "Oh, umm yeah I'm alright I guess..." "ALRIGHT! I'm sure that he saw that too! He must think that I'm weird or something. Seriously..."

"Hey, may I ask you something?" Kurama asks

"You just did" Suki says playfully "Sure..."

"Where did you get that necklace with that Gem?"

"Well I don't really know myself, I've always had it. I asked my mom and she didn't know either. Why do you ask?"

"Just umm... well you kind of look familiar and uh... I like..." Kurama panics a little but he tries not to let it show.

"There you guys are!" Yusuke says while holding the door. "Hey Suki, principle is looking' for ya!" he yells out but then says in a low voice "...but ya could come with me and with could ditch this place together and do something!" he puts on a kool-aid smile and then suddenly from behind him,

"Hey Urameshi I herd that!" Kuwabara hits him on the head and they start to argue again.

"Hey what was that for!"

"For being perverted!"

"You know what; I'm a go inside now..." Suki says to Kurama as she stands up and makes her way in through the door where Yusuke and Kuwabara are arguing at. Kurama following.

Meanwhile

"Yawn!" Koenma yawns as he wakes up from his nap.

"Would you like anything Koenma sir?" asks his assistant

"No I'm good for now. Hey look!" Koenma points to his screen "There are less people to choose from now, but that's still too many. I guess I'll just take another nap and wait till it completely stops. Wake me up when it stops or when it's choosing the final people." Koenma lies down and takes another nap.

"Umm...ok"

back on earth

"What is your reason for hitting her?" The principle asks Suki in an angry tone.

"I have no reason..." Suki says in silence.

"Then why did you hit her!" the principle yelled at Suki

"I said I have no reason Mrs.Purdie!" Suki yelled back

"Well this will give you 2 days suspension plus 5 hours of community service. You're dismissed..."

Suki got up and left the principle's office. As soon as she got out the door guess who popped out cheering for Suki? "Go Suki! You told that principle off and on top of that you beat up a girl! Woo hoo!" Yusuke. Suki just kept walking to her class to tell Kim that she was leaving because she had gotten suspended.

"You're suspended! Why the fuck?" Kim asked Suki not knowing that she had gotten suspended.

"Come with me, lets go to your house and I'll tell you what happened."

"You actually think that Mr. Robles is going to let me get out of his class, the class that I'm flunking right now?"

"Sure watch" Suki went up to Mr. Robles "Teacher, I got suspended and I don't have my house keys. My mom left on vacation this morning and I'm supposed to be staying with Kim. So I was wondering if she could come with me since I have no place to go..." Suki asks in a childish voice.

"She could go in one condition. She must complete her essay on past lives by Monday, if she fails to complete the task both of you will be flunking this class this semester. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Suki and Kim say at the same time as they both rush out the door only to bump into the guys. Suki bumps into Kuwabara and Kim into Hiei. Poor Hiei. "What the? Hey! It's the shorty that lives next to me!" Kim looks down at Hiei.

"Oh its you..." Suki says as she grabs Kim by the wrist and tugs her as she runs off "Come on Kim!"

They made it out of the school and they start to walk to Kim's house. Suki tells Kim how she tried to make Hoshi jealous with Kurama since he didn't like Kurama for being another 'babe magnet'. Also how she had run into Jasmine and how Jasmine had started it. But then she started to think again "Should I tell Kim how I was practically sucking the life out of Jasmine through my bare hands? If I do what will she thinks of me? I think I'll wait to tell her. Maybe I'll tell her in her house. Or when the time is right anyways..."

They continue to walk as they make it to Kim's house and Kim breaks the silence. "So? Why did you get suspended?"

"...because I fought with Jasmine..."

"Did you fuck her up? You best have fucked her up! If ya didn't I'm bouts to fuck you up!"

"Nah, she didn't even hit me once." How could she when I was sucking all the energy out of her.

"Aaaaah ha! The bitch finally got what she deserved! I can't wait till Monday! Oh wait not Monday, when do you come back to school?"

"On Wednesday...Hey what was the report about again?" Suki asks trying to change the subject

"Oh, the report? It's about past lives and whatever. We're supposed to write a report on what we think our past lives were like in full detail and everything. We gotta write when we were living, what our names were if we didn't have the same names and so on."

They arrive at Kim's house and Kim opens the door letting Suki in first. Suki runs up to Kim's room and looks out her bedroom window.

"Hey Kim, you have a perfect view of the boy's rooms and bathroom, lucky you." Suki says playing around

"Hey! I'm not...well not THAT perverted..." They both start to laugh together and then the phone rings.

"Ooh let me get it! Let me get it!"

"Go ahead." Suki picks up the phone

"Hello?! Kim speaking..."

"Yes Kim, is Suki there?" someone answered with a handsome voice, Suki decided to play around and act like the answering machine

"I'm sorry that I am not here at the moment but please leave your name and number and I'll make sure to get back to you! Beep"

"Oh umm ok then..."

"Just playing! This is Suki, who's this?" and when are you available?

"This is Kurama, Just wanted to let you know that you left your bag at school and that I am coming over to return it, will that be ok?" Suki started to melt knowing that Kurama had her bag and was going to come to return it. At the same time she was scared, she thought about her calling him her boyfriend. What if he knew? How embarrassing would that be! Especially the fact that Kuwabara likes me. That right there is a total disgust! Who could ever like such a beast? Yeah he's nice sometimes but he's a total perv, is dumb as hell and to top it all off he is as ugly as hell!

"Umm...Suki, are you still there?" he asked feeling a little bit stupid

"Oh, yeah sorry. Sure you could come over! Its fine by me let me ask Kim" Kim was doing her report. She needed some ideas for it though. "Hey Kim, could Kurama come over?"

"Hottie number two? Of course!" She said falling backwards on her chair; she had been leaning on it for a while now. She eventually had to fall.

"Yea you could come over." She then heard the voices of Yusuke and Kuwabara in the background shouting 'Yeah!' and 'Wohoo' so Suki just had to ask. "Are you coming alone or with the, I mean your friends?" Suki asked hoping that he would say that she is coming alone.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei are coming as well, is that ok?"

"Yeah its Aight.....DAM THEM!"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I said that it's Aight. Anyways I gotta let you go now; I gotta help Kim with the report bye!" Suki hung up before Kurama had the chance to say bye back. She was obviously mad that the other guys were coming. She didn't really like the other guys. Except Hiei, but that was because he was shorter than her and because he hadn't done anything stupid or perverted or anything to get Suki mad at him. Quiet little Hiei. Let's keep him that way.

"Why did you hang up so quickly?" Kim asked getting up from the floor

"He's bringing over company..." Suki answered rather very angrily but her face didn't want to show it. She looked serious but she always looked serious. The only times that she would be happy is when she gets the guy that she wants or when she's just in a happy mood. If you try to make her happy you will probably succeed but it won't last long.

"What's so bad about that?" Kim asked a bit concerned

"Tall white and ugly is coming along too, so is the graduate from pervert high." Suki said angrily. Kim stayed shut afraid of what Suki might say to her next.

Meanwhile

"Koenma, Koenma sir...."

"What is it?"

"Its about to choose a person..."

"Oh" Koenma gets up and wiped his eyes. He then gets out of his bed and struggles to get on his seat. "Well don't just stand there, help me up here!"

"Oh sorry sir" Koenma's assistant (once again I don't know the guys I mean the monsters name) sits Koenma in his chair.

"Thank You now lets who the lucky person is." The TV screen thingy starts to slow down and there are 3 remaining people. It keeps going back and forth from person to person till it is on the last two when it finally chooses. It's Suki! Her picture shows up with all of her profile.

"Hmmm....she seems interesting. Let's go pay her a visit."

"Yes sir, but look sir. Its says she is currently staying at her friends house. A girl the she calls 'Kim'."

"Bla Bla Bla let just go already and get this over with. I was having quite a good dream."

Back at Kim's house

"I can't think of anything!" Kim yells out

"Well, just think of your past life as everything that you ever wanted. Make it perfect. But not too perfect because too perfect is just plain boring." Suki stands up and lies down on Kim's bed stretching out a bit. Then she puts her hands behind her head. "I could sure imagine my past life. Full of adventure and everything goes my way. But there are a few problems." At that instant Koenma pops in the room, neither Suki nor Kim notice him and Suki finishes her sentence. "I wish I were living my past life."

Koenma hears Suki "as you wish." He nods his head once while facing in Suki's direction and her wish is granted.

Suki slowly falls asleep.

that's the end of chapter 2

Jencine: Am I going to come out in the third chapter?

Betty (me): Maybe...just maybe

Jencine: Come on!

Betty (me): alright already, but your going to have different names,

Jenice & Jencine: Like what?

Betty (me): you'll see!

Odell: I want tacos -

Hiei: please review before this baka Onna notices I'm still here.


End file.
